1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a displaying method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
To urgently transmit information to a distant place, for example, the transmitter side of the information may grasp conditions and consider measures while writing the conditions changing with the lapse of time on a whiteboard or the like. The transmitter side then transmits the contents of the considered measures and informative matters to the receiver side of the information at the distant place with a telephone, an e-mail, or a facsimile, for example. Examples of such a situation include, but are not limited to, communications performed between a control room and on-site persons in charge when a disaster or an accident occurs. The situation is not limited to such a special emergent situation and may occur in various scenes, such as offices, stores, hospitals, factories, roads, railroads, and ordinary homes.
Recently, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-114373, each person on the receiver side of the information is provided with a terminal device, such as a smartphone and a tablet, and they can receive the contents of measures and the informative matters from the transmitter side. The terminal device, for example, can receive and display an image obtained by capturing characters written on the whiteboard via a network.
The screen of the terminal device is smaller than that of the whiteboard. Furthermore, the aspect ratio of the screen of the terminal device is different from that of the screen of the whiteboard. If an image obtained by capturing the screen of the whiteboard is displayed on the terminal device without any change, the image is reduced. In urgent transmission of information to a distant place, this mechanism makes it difficult for the receiver side of the information to readily grasp which content in the image is necessary information.
In view of the disadvantage described above, there is a need to convert information displayed on a screen into image data easily checked on a terminal device and transmit it to the terminal device.